


Loveless

by 27twinsister



Series: AroWriMo 2021 [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Aromantic, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, it/its pronouns, platonic handholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Takeru and Akari love each other (not like that, this is genfic). Mentions " love potions or something" in one line.The note contains my headcanons for Takeru and what the words mean.
Relationships: Tenkuuji Takeru & Tsukimura Akari
Series: AroWriMo 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137806
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: AroWriMo 2021





	Loveless

**Author's Note:**

> Agender: Takeru does not strongly identify with any particular gender  
> Aromantic: Takeru doesn’t experience romantic attraction  
> Demisexual: Takeru is only able to experience sexual attraction to people he has an emotional connection with  
> Bisensual: Takeru feels a desire to engage in sensual acts (such as cuddling, hand-holding, hugging, etc) to multiple genders.  
> He/It: Pronouns. Takeru uses It/Its pronouns to refer to itself as a ghost sometimes, but everyone else uses He/Him pronouns and he doesn’t mind that

Takeru was feeling down again. He consciously turned invisible and went to his room to be alone.  
Akari was doing some experiment related to love potions or something. Takeru had said he didn’t really mind, as long as she didn’t test it on him. Akari said something about how it was unlikely someone would fall in love with a ghost...and she wasn’t wrong, technically...but it had been affecting Takeru’s confidence since.  
Well, she had a point. Why would anyone fall in love with a ghost? It’s not like Takeru had a crush on anyone (especially not Akari) but that still hurt.  
Takeru just wanted to be alone for now.  
It’s not like anyone loved it anyway. Or like it could love anyone.

There was a knock on the door a little while later.  
“Takeru? Are you in there?”  
Akari was checking on him, of course.  
Takeru didn’t respond. Even if it did, if it wasn’t currently visible, so she wouldn’t hear it either way.  
“Sorry if I made you upset,” Akari said through the door. “I hope we’re still friends.”  
Takeru spoke quietly, not sure Akari would hear him.  
“We are.”  
Takeru reappeared and Akari walked over, acknowledging him. She sat down next to him.  
They stayed there for a moment and Takeru held Akari’s hand and smiled.  
It wasn’t romantic love.  
But it was love.  
It was loved.


End file.
